Dreams
by obsessedgleek
Summary: This is the S2 final Glee episode rewritten for the Wemma shippers. Hopefully you'll find it more satisfying than the 4 seconds of Wemma RIB gave us.


**'Dreams'**

**Scene 1**

Times Square, New York.

Camera pans around to city and lands on Rachel looking ecstatic:

Rachel: I've made it!

**scene 2**

New Directions eating lunch in Times Square:

Kurt: A year and a half ago, the New Directions were nothing more than just six misfits stumbling their way through 'Sit Down You're Rockin' the Boat' and now here we are at the top of the show choir heap: Nationals.

Tina: I want to go to Central Park and get my frollick on!

Puck: I want to throw stuff off Brooklyn Bridge.

Finn: Guys, we still have two songs to write.

Kurt: Ok, Mr Bossy pants, but I think we have some time for a tune before we leave.

They start singing Frank Sinatra's 'New York New York'.

Rachel interrupts: Guys, I have news. To celebrate our impending win at Nationals, I got us 13 tickets to…(she looks at Kurt) Hairspray.

Kurt: No!

Rachel: Yes!

Kurt: I can't believe it!

Brittany (to Santana): Great dancing, I've seen the movie.

Quinn: But Rachel, how did you afford them?

Rachel: My dads gave me a very generous amount of spending money and they were half price! They tried to sell me tickets to Cats but anyone with just a hint of my Broadway acumen knows that the world's longest running show ended 11 years ago!

Finn: That's really cool Rachel, but we really need to write our songs or there will be no reason for us to be in New York.

Quinn: Don't be a spoil-sport Finn, we can manage both.

**scene 3**

Will checking into hotel:

Reception: Welcome to the Intercontinental Times Square. Your rooms are on the 7th floor. Are you planning on fitting all those kids into two rooms?

Will: Yeah, well it's all we can afford. I was thinking I'd just split them up boys and girls.

Reception: Are you here for the Show Choir Competition?

Will: Yes, why?

Reception: Most of the other teams split by sexual orientation.

Camera moves to kids walking to rooms:

Quinn walks in with Mercedes and Tina.

Mercedes: Did you know New York City is built on top of old New York City?

Tina: I'm pretty sure that's not true.

Mercedes: I'm not just a pretty face.

Quinn looks at Mercedes.

Finn walks alongside Rachel: Hi

Rachel: Hi. I'm surprised at how well Quinn is taking the break up. I guess I was wrong about her being a vindictive herpe

Finn: I guess she's just accepted the inevitable.

Rachel: Or maybe she's just distracted by the awesomeness of being here in New York. I know I am. Hey do you know why it smells like it's wet here all the time?

Finn: Nope. So Rachel what about us?

Rachel: I don't know. Can we talk about it when we get back? No boys, no distractions until we've won that trophy! (Quinn watches Finn and Rachel's conversation).

Will: Hey Finn, where the hell is Puckerman?

Finn: I…(he looks over to the bar. Puck and Lauren are sitting there)

Puck: I'll have a Manhattan.

Bar attendant: Do you even know what's in a Manhattan?

Puck: Yeah, Me for the first time which is why I want to celebrate with a cocktail.

Lauren laughs.

Will (comes up behind them): Group meeting in the room now! (Puck and Lauren jump off their bar stools).

**scene 4**

All the kids are in the room. Kurt reading off menu:

Kurt: Do you know I can get steak tartare or anything else I want at 3am in the morning? I feel like Eloise!

Brittany: I have pills for that.

Will: Ok guys this is your time. You are now all in lock down until you finish writing your songs for Nationals. I want at least two solid verses by the time I get back.

Tina: Aren't you going to help us?

Will: I ah, will be back to read your amazing creations and give notes, but right now I have to head to the theatre to ah fill out some paper work. (Rachel looks up at him. He shrugs and leaves. The kids start writing. Finn looks at Rachel and smiles. Will shuts the door and looks guilty).

**scene 5**

Will stands outside April's theatre. He heaves a sigh and smiles.

Will: Broadway! (He enters the theatre.)

**scene 6**

Meanwhile back at the room, Brittany is giving a rendition of 'My Cup':

Quinn: We've gotta get out of here.

Rachel: No, no no. Mr Schuester gave us explicit instructions.

Quinn: Yeah to write a song but the problem is our only inspiration is mattresses and bathroom cups!

Puck: Quinn's right. We're in the artist capital of the world. Poets, musicians actors, playwrights, every dreamer who's ever lived has passed through this city and if we want our dreams to come true we need to be out there with them, not stuck in here.

Finn: Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. We've still got songs to write and if' we don't write them we're going to lose.

Lauren: No, they're right, can't you hear the city calling you?

Quinn: We don't' need to write any songs, New York is gonna write them for us!

**scene 7**

The kids go out frolicking in NYC singing 'I love New York/New York New York'

**scene 8**

Meanwhile back at April's theatre Will walks onto the stage:

April: Well if it isn't the sexiest man I know!

Will: I made it.

April: Here we are on _Broadway._ (April takes Will by the arm and leads him to the front of the stage): Belt one out Will. Go on.

Will: Well I have got a new idea for the show.

April: Let's hear it stud-muffin. (She steps back to check out his backside.)

Will sings 'Still Got Tonight' during the song we cut to Emma back in her office. She is doodling on paper drawing love hearts and Will's name in decorative letters'. A single teardrop falls onto the paper. Cut back to Will singing. The song comes to an end.

The other people working with April clap.

Someone says: You've got talent.

April: How does it feel?

Will: Glorious.

**scene 9**

Back at the hotel the kids are having pillow fights in the girls' room. Rachel gets hit by a pillow (thanks to Quinn), she stops trying to write and looks around: Puck and Artie are jamming on their guitars. The girls are jumping on the beds and there are feathers flying everywhere. Sam and Mercedes are sitting in a corner chatting and laughing.

**scene 10**

Meanwhile in Will's hotel room: He gets out his phone and calls Emma. Split screen:

Emma: Hi

Will: Hi. We made it.

Emma: Have the kids got a song written yet?

Will: They're working on it as we speak.

**scene 11**

Cut back to the pillow fight scene. Rachel walks out and knocks on the boys' door. Finn opens the door.

Rachel: It looks like it's up to you and me to get this song written.

Finn: Come in. (They sit down. Rachel shows Finn her notebook)

Rachel: This is all I have so far. (Finn gives it a cursory glance) I know they're not very good, but it's so hard to write when all you feel is overwhelming excitement.

Finn: I really like the way you dream so big. I don't know how to do that. (Rachel smiles.) I think we need to sing a duet.

Rachel: It would give us our best chance at winning.

Finn: Awesome. I've got a couple of verses written. (He shows Rachel who looks at it and then looks at Finn)

Rachel: It's about us?

Finn nods: Take a chance on me Rachel. He leans into her. Their lips are millimetres apart.

Rachel (in a total quandary): Finn, I can't.

Finn: Why not?

Rachel: I'm sorry I just can't.

She leaves.

**scene 12**

Next Morning in the girls' room:

Kurt (arrives in the room, he looks at Santana and Brittany holding hands while asleep then lies down next to Rachel): Rachel wake up. Wake up. We're going for breakfast at Tiffany's.

**scene 13**

Outside Tiffany's Kurt and Rachel eat Bagels and drink coffee:

Rachel: We are so going to get into trouble for this.

Kurt: Oh Mr Schue won't even notice. He's as smitten by Broadway as we are.

Rachel: You're the only one besides me who understands how amazing this place is which is why I have a secret to tell you. I'm coming back here as soon as we graduate, I'm going to college here. This is where I belong.

Kurt: I'm so coming with you. And I've spoken to Blaine and he's on board too.

Rachel: Brilliant. What am I going to do about Finn? He wants to get back together again.

Kurt: And you've been pining after him all these months. Why the change in heart?

Rachel: Being here has made me realize I can't let anything keep me from my Manhattan destiny.

Kurt: Bring him along. He'll be great if we have to move something heavy.

Rachel: Finn's not the city type.

Kurt: Ah the age-old dilemma, love or career. You'll have to make a choice.

Rachel: I don't know how.

Kurt: I do, follow me.

**scene 14**

They stand outside the Gershwin theatre and look at the poster for Wicked:

Rachel: I love the show, but it's not helping me make up my mind.

Kurt: We have to go in. Strike that, we have to break in.

They enter the theatre, get caught by the usher who says: You've got 15 minutes. They run up to the stage.

Kurt: If you have to make a choice, then you have to visualize the options.

Rachel: How?

Kurt: Sing. Picture yourself standing in front of a full audience belting out one of the greatest songs of all time.

Rachel: There's no orchestra

Kurt: Make one

Rachel begins singing 'For Good' from Wicked, Kurt joins her.

Rachel: Thank you Kurt. I see it now. I don't have to choose between my career and love because this, this stage, Broadway, New York, that's my true love.

**scene 15**

Back at McKinley:

Emma sits by herself in the staff room. She keeps looking at the door. Sue appears in the doorway and looks at Emma sitting alone eating her grapes. She catches Emma's eye. Sue walks over to her. Emma looks worried.

Sue: As William won't be joining you, I will. She sits down with her coffee. You keep expecting him to walk in don't you? Emma just looks at Sue. Jean used to phone me every night. Now at 8 o'clock, I look at the phone and wait for it to ring. Crazy isn't it?

Emma: I'm sorry for your loss Sue.

Sue nods: The hardest part to accept is I was beaten…by Death.

Emma: No one can beat death Sue.

Sue: I looked at all my trophies last night and that feeling of superiority that they usually give me wasn't there….I'd give them all up for one last chance to tell Jean how much I loved her. Sue gets up. By the way Emma, why are you wearing that insane yellow blouse again? (Emma looks down at her blouse and watches Sue walk off, looking surprised at her real name being used and slightly baffled by the conversation).

**scene 16**

Back in the hotel room Santana and Brittany are banging on the bathroom door:

Santana: Quinn, quit hogging the bathroom, I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on. Why doesn't she get it?

Quinn (walking out): It's all yours

Santana: Everybody's waiting.

Quinn: Oh yeah? Does Mr Schue know we're sneaking off to the theatre? I think I'm gonna tell him this was Rachel's idea.

Brittany: Rachel's the most honest person I know, (Santana looks at her) he already knows it was Rachel's idea.

Quinn: Darn!

Santana: You know what? We get it. You're pissed about Finn dumping your sweet ass, get over it. You only used him anyway.

Quinn (yelling): I don't want to get over it, ok!.

Santana (yelling back): The only person that you're sabotaging here is yourself.

Quinn: I don't care about some stupid show choir competition.

Santana: Well you should because this is the one chance we have to actually feel good about ourselves.

Quinn: Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls? So why can't we have our dreams come true? (Quinn quietens down). She has love, Tina has it, even Zizes has hooked up. (She sits on the bed), I just want somebody to love me? (Brittany and Santana look at her with sorrow and sit either side of her.)

Santana: I think I know how to make you feel better.

Quinn: I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not into that.

Santana (frowning): No I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about performing at Nationals. Because like it or not Quinn, when you're standing on that stage and you can see all of our faces beaming with excitement and we all know exactly what the other is thinking and we're connected by like, some invisible thread and we're all in the zone or whatever you want to call it, that's love.

Brittany: Besides, you don't need one person to love you Quinn, there's plenty of time for that. We _all_ love you here and now.

The girls hug Quinn.

**scene 17**

Inside the Hairspray theatre, the kids are attempting to watch the show but their seats have restricted viewing. Some sit behind a pillar. Some can't see the top half of the stage and are crouching down trying to see the whole stage. Rachel is looking mortified. Kurt pats her hand.

**scene 18**

Hotel lobby:

Will: I'm really sorry about the pillows. This really was a wake up call for me as an educator and a chaperone.

Hotel worker: Look kids are kids. Good luck at Nationals.

**scene 19**

Foyer of competition venue:

Rachel: We made it. We're one of the top 50 show choirs in the nation. Tomorrow only 10 will move on to showcase and they'll vie for the national championship.

Kurt: We've so got this.

Will: Ok, usually I'm pretty cautious about getting your hopes up, but honestly guys, I think we've got a really good shot at winning this thing. Ok, hands in the middle.

They all shout 'New Directions'.

**scene 20**

Rachel looks for Santana in the bathroom but comes across Sunshine. She apologizes for sending her to the crack house.

**scene 21**

Sunshine sings an upbeat Kelly Clarkson version of 'You're All I Need To Get By'.

Camera pans along all the faces of the kids until finally resting on Will's face.

Cut to Emma opening her wardrobe, everything is organized by colour, she gets out Will's vest. She sits on the bed, burying her face in the vest. Cut back to Sunshine singing. Cut back to Emma who gets off the bed and moves to a desk and pick up a pen, still holding on to the vest, she starts writing.

**scene 22**

Rachel and Finn stand behind the curtain, waiting to perform. Rachel walks over to Finn.

Rachel: You wrote an amazing song Finn. I didn't know you had it in you.

Finn: Who cares about the song. What I don't understand is all you've ever wanted is for us to be together and I'm basically standing here begging you and you're telling me you're not interested.

Rachel: I am interested…more than interested. But this is my dream, my future lies here in New York and I'm not going to let anyone or anything keep me from it. I'm sorry Finn. I love you but there's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind.

**scene 23**

New Directions perform. Rachel and Finn stupefy the audience by holding a long kiss at the end. They move into their second act and the audience cheer wildly.

**scene 24**

Foyer of venue.

Brittany holds up a tshirt to Lauren, Tina and Mercedes: Don't you think this is going to look so hot on Lord Tubbington? I have to go find an extra large.

Finn: That was the superman of kisses. It came with its own cape.

Rachel: It was interesting. (Screams can be heard) What's happening?

Kurt (bounding up): They just posted the top 10 for showcase. Come on everyone gather round, it's history in the making.

Rachel: Ok what should we do?

Will: Let's go look at it together. Come on.

They walk towards notice board.

Rachel: I'm too nervous too look.

Will: I'll go. He scans down.

Finn: Well Mr Schue, what did we rank?

Will: We didn't. I'm so sorry guys.

**scene 25**

The kids and Will enter their hotel room. They all slump down:

Will: Let's debrief.

Brittany: I for one didn't think our outfits were so great to dance in.

Santana (spins around and starts shaking Rachel, yelling): This is all your fault, why did you have to be so self indulgent. You took away any chance we had. Sam, Quinn and Mike pull her away from Rachel. She reverts to Spanish. Listen I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud. Do you know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things.

Will: Stop! Look it's not Rachel's fault (Wlll glances at Finn with his head in his hands) or Finn's fault. I think we all thought just getting to NY was enough. We lost sight of what it takes to win: you have to be prepared and disciplined and never take your eye off your goal and the bottom line is we weren't. We wrote the song the day before! We got caught up in the excitement of just being here and our own desires. We lost focus guys and if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I lost sight too.

Rachel: Why?

Will (unsure of whether or not to tell them): I…I've had an offer to help April with her Broadway show.

Quinn: And?

Will: I'm going to put you on the plane tomorrow and I'm going to stay here and help April with her show.

Mercedes: If we'd won, would you be leaving?

Will: No, no, it has nothing to do with winning or losing. I just… I need to do this for me….

Rachel: It's ok, Mr Schue, everyone has the right to follow their dream.

Santana: My dream is to punch you in the face…(Quinn puts a restraining arm around Santana)

Finn: But you are coming back to Lima right?

Will: I… we'll see.

Kurt: Not if her show is a huge Broadway success. We're happy for you Mr Schue.

Rachel: You've inspired us in so many ways, this is just another.

Puck: Why do I feel like you're deserting a sinking ship?

Will: You're not sinking. You've come such a long way and we've learnt a valuable lesson…

Mercedes: Yeah, don't let Rachel and Finn do a duet.

Kurt: I think Mr Schue is right, we got sidetracked and we paid the price.

Santana: Finn and Rachel used us as collateral.

Will: Santana enough!

Mercedes to Kurt: Why aren't you more upset?

Kurt: Even though we lost, this has still been amazing. I flew in a plane, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage…

Will: You what? Never mind, I don't want to know.

Brittany: So Mr Schue, is this goodbye?

Will: I guess so. They all sit in stunned silence.

**scene 26**

Cut to Will performing. He stops in the middle of the song.

April: What's wrong Will?

Will: It doesn't feel right being here.

April: Oh get over it Will, they're kids, they'll be over it by now. They'll be back home on their facebooks, and tumblrs posting all their pictures and saying what a great time they had in _New York, New York._ Feelings are fleeting.

Will: It's not just he kids April. I'm not imagining this auditorium full of people, I'm only seeing one person.

April: Will, we'll get more than one person show up, hell I've told all the people I've ever slept with to come to the show and believe me, it's more than one!

Will looks out at the empty seats.

**scene 27**

Will sits alone in his hotel room, he gets out his phone and pushes Emma's number.

The screen splits into two. One side of the screen is Will, the other is Sue!

Will: God, I miss you.

Sue: Although some would consider me God, I'm sorry to inform you I'm not God and I don't miss you William.

Will: Not again.

Sue: Yes again! I thought I'd cured you of making drunk dials William.

Will: I'm not drunk!

Sue: Why are you wasting my time then? Actually, I'm glad you called, those Glee kids have been nothing but annoying ever since they got back…

Will: Good to talk to you too Sue. He hangs up.

This time he dials Emma. Split screen.

Emma: Will, hi.

Will: It's so good to hear your voice.

Emma (pausing): Will we've spoken every day since you left. Is everything ok?

Will: I've realized something Emma. Achieving a dream is one thing, but sustaining it is another. I made this dream when I was too young to know what it meant.

Emma: I'm not sure I follow.

Will: I don't need the fame or the glory or the achievement. Maybe I did when I was younger, but not now. I love my kids. I've watched them grow into young men and women and that's been the joy of my life. How can I leave them now?

Emma: You've got to let them go at some point.

Will: I'm not ready to let go.

Emma: What are you going to do?

Will: I'm coming home…(Emma puts a hand to her heart) but…I've sublet my apartment. Emma, I know this is a big ask and I completely understand if you can't but could I…?

Emma (pausing for a second and closing her eyes): Stay with me.

Will (reassuring her): Just until I get my apartment back.

Emma: Yes.

Will: Are you sure?

Emma: I've never been surer of anything in my life.

**scene 28**

Santana and Brittany stand by their lockers.

Brittany: Hey are you still pissed?

Santana: Do you think this voodoo doll looks enough like Rachel Berry to actually work?

Brittany: Come on you can't be mad at Rachel forever.

Santana: Yes we can. How could you possibly be so calm?

Brittany: I don't know, I hated losing just as much as everyone but this year wasn't about winning for me.

Santana: Clearly because we got our asses kicked. Sorry, what was it about?

Brittany: Acceptance. I know that all the kids in the Glee club, they fight and they steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends and they threaten to quit every other week, but stuff like that happens in families.

Santana: Yeah well this is a club, not a family.

Brittany: Ok well a family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what and they accept you for who you are. I know I'm going to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding and I'm going to be anxiously waiting like everyone else to see if their babies are Asian too. And when they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm going to be there to see him take those first steps. I love everyone in Glee Club and I get to spend another year with everyone I love. So I'm good.

Santana: What about you and I?

Brittany: I love you Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know is that because of that anything is possible.

Santana hugs her: You're my best friend.

Brittany: Yeah, me too. (Santana pulls away and offers Brittany her little finger. Brittany links with her little finger.)

Santana: When did you get so smart? They walk off.

**scene 29**

Will arrives at Emma's place. There is a note and a set of keys. The note reads: 'Come and go as you please. You will be in my heart forever.'

**scene 30**

Rachel finds Finn in the library:

Rachel: What are you doing here?

Finn: Hiding. I still feel humiliated. I'm meant to be a leader and I blew it. It cost us the championship.

Rachel: Was it worth it?

Finn: Yes. Do you think it was worth it?

Rachel nods: Yes, but only because I know we'll have another chance next year. Finn

you have to know that I'm leaving and I'm never coming back.

Finn: Graduation is a year away. Have you got any plans until then?

Rachel shakes her head and they kiss.

Rachel (pulling away): Come on we'd better get to the auditorium, we've got one last song to sing.

**scene 31**

Will stands at the entrance to the auditorium and watches the kids mucking around. Brittany and Santana are trying out new dance moves with Mike. Puck, Lauren, Finn and Kurt are sitting on the edge of the stage with their feet dangling. Sam and Artie are chatting. Quin, Mercedes and Tina are chatting. Emma is on the floor, not the stage, she has her back to the seats and she's talking to Rachel who is leaning down towards her. Will walks down the aisle.

Puck: Hey Mr Schue. (Emma turns around)

Lauren: Didn't Broadway want you?

Kurt to no one in particular: Ah the dreams that we dare to dream really do come true.

Will: You and I have unfinished business!

Emma's eyes follow Will as he arrives beside her. Puck jumps down and hugs him as do others. He hi-5's Artie, Brittany and Santana who remain on the stage.

Rachel: We knew you couldn't stay away from us for too long!

Will: You're right, I missed you guys too much.

Finn: It's good to have you back and all, but we're sorry it didn't work out for you Mr Schue.

Will: Oh but it did Finn. I realized that sometimes dreams come at a cost and I wasn't prepared to pay the cost. And sometimes what you think is a dream, isn't, it's just an idea that seems attractive, but when push comes to shove, it's not really want you want. So it's ok, I'm good. (He looks at Rachel and Kurt) Your future is on Broadway but my future is here. He looks at Emma (Emma smiles at him).

Rachel (interrupting their held gaze): Well in honour of your return Mr Schue, we'd like to sing a song for you. It's an original song, written by, drum roll please, (the drummer does a drum roll) Ms Pillsbury. Will looks surprised and looks at Emma, who takes a deep breath and nods). We think you'll like it. Take your seats please. (Rachel gestures towards the seats. The kids get in position. Will and Emma sit down side by side).

Will leans into Emma and whispers: 'I loved your note'.

Emma (smiling): Listen Will!

Song begins

**As Long As You're There **

All my life  
>I've waited for the right<br>Moment to let you know  
>I don't wanna let you go oh (Emma sneaks a look at Will, closeup on Will taking Emma's hand in his.)<br>Now I realize  
>There's just no perfect time<br>To confess how I feel  
>This much I know is real<br>So I refuse to  
>Waste one more second without you<br>knowing my heart

chorus:

Baby cause I don't  
>need anything else but your love<br>Nothing but you means a thing to me  
>I'm incomplete<br>When you're not there  
>Holding me touching me, elsewhere<br>All of the rest could just disappear  
>And I wouldn't care<br>As long as you're there (Will and Emma look at each other adoringly)

Take these words  
>Don't let them go unheard<br>This is me reaching out  
>I hope you can hear me now<br>This pain in my heart stands, stay  
>Take it it's yours to break<br>I'd rather try and lose  
>Than keep this love from you<br>so I refuse to  
>Waste one more second<br>Without you  
>Knowing my heart<p>

(repeat chorus)

bridge:  
>Each day<br>and I  
>that I<br>kept it a secret  
>and it killed me<br>it's time  
>to share what I feel inside<p>

Repeat chorus

End song.

Will puts his hand on his heart. Emma mouths 'thank you' to Rachel. They stand.

Rachel: Welcome back Mr Schuester. We're just going to go now. Rachel and the others leave the stage.

Will (watches them leave then looks at Emma): Thank you.

Emma caresses his face and pulls it towards hers. They kiss. Will takes her in his arms, pulling her close. They kiss even harder. Finally breaking for breath, they stand there in silence hugging each other.

Emma (pulling away slightly and looking at Will): You were right.

Will: About what?

Emma: I love you and you love me and it will never be over between us.

Kiss.

**The end.**


End file.
